


[podfic] Truth Beyond by kellychambliss

by perverse_idyll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: hp_podfic_fest, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/pseuds/perverse_idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts isn't the only place in the wizarding world that has a Room of Requirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Truth Beyond by kellychambliss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58304) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



> Written for Woldy for the 2009 HP Yule Balls fest. Recorded by perverse_idyll for the [HP Podfic Fest 2012](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Podficcer's note: I loved this story from the moment I laid eyes on it. Infinite gratitude to Kelly for writing it and for allowing a total podfic novice to record it.
> 
> Apologies to any potential UK listeners, who are welcome to fall about laughing at my tin ear and amateur thespian accent.

Cover art created by featherxquill

* * *

**Length:** 00:32:03

The embedded version appears to have vanished or been disabled by AO3, so if you'd like to listen to the podfic, you can stream it here:

[Truth Beyond](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2012/Truth_Beyond.mp3)

[Alternate link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/truth-beyond) for streaming or downloading at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)


End file.
